The present disclosure relates to a skin information processing method, a skin information processing device, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium that are configured to analyze an image and generate collation information used for collation of biometric information.
Various fingerprint authentication devices are under consideration. For example, a known biometric identification device uses a pattern of ridges and troughs of a fingerprint extracted from biometric information and sweat pores extracted from the biometric information, and performs authentication of biometric information for collation with respect to biometric information for registration.